False Princess, Real Love
by Mikage24
Summary: [AU] Beautiful, strong, intelligent: she was a perfect princess that captured the heart of three princes of Cefiro. But this was not a fairytale, and the dark side has came to get back what belonged to it. [CxUxOC, FxF, HxL]
1. The Meeting

**Main Pairing:**

Clef x Umi x Ryuuhou (OC)

Fuu x Ferio

Hikaru x Lantis

**One-sided Pairing:**

Umi x Ferio – Lantis – Ascot (everyone possible)

Clef x Presea

Hikaru x Eagle

o

**Things will get better through chapters, I promise.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – The meeting

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom named Cephiro. It was large, rich and very beautiful; with high mountains, huge green forests and a vast blue sea. People lived in peace and happiness, oblivious of the monsters in the North thanks to both their powerful army and magicians. As beautiful as the country itself, the rulers of Cephiro were a golden-haired queen and her dark-haired king, a great priest. Along with her infamous beauty, the queen, Emeraude, was also very wise and had an invincible power that other lands wanted. It was this reason Cephiro was always the strongest land in the world. Escudo, the power, was passed through Cephiro's royal family for thousands of years and only given to the future queen of the land. 

That was why when the three princes of Cephiro, Queen Emeraude's brothers, held a selection ball for the throne, princesses from all lands attended.

* * *

"I'm soo boorred..." An 18-years-old boy with rough green hair and golden cat-like eyes groaned. Tracing his face was a long scar that gave him the impression of courage and wildness. He was wearing a white royal suit with gold lines and a green coat was draped lazily around his shoulders as he was leaning against one of the palace's balconies, staring blankly at the sky. Despite how much he was unlike the beautiful queen, he was undoubtedly handsome as the second prince of Cephiro, Ferio. 

Despite how much did he love his brothers and sister, this was one of those rare times thatFerio hated being a part of the royal family and worse, the heir to Cephiro's throne. Because of that little fact, he was now locked here instead of hunting in some faraway place, waiting for his future wife instead of finding true love.

It made him laugh that all three princes of the richest land in the world didn't want their title. His big brother, Prince Lantis was great swordsman and he preferred to travel the world than rule their country and his little brother Ascot, who, in his opinion, was a weirdo, spent all his time immersed in his monster training and dreamt of becoming a summoner. Ferio, like his brothers, didn't like the idea of being bound, but because of the fact that he was the most articulate one of the three brothers, the throne was given to him.

Their dear sister was a little too thoughtful when she organized a party in order to choose the brides for them.

"Prince, here you are." A deep voice suddenly cut his musing. Ferio relaxed a bit while recognizing the voice as his best friend, Clef. Since Prince Lantis was never home and Ascot always hid in the forest with his monstrous friends, Clef was the only one Ferio could talk to. He was his childhood friend and the prince's tutor at the same time.

The second prince always held a deep admiration for his friend. Clef was the greatest mage of Cephiro and the world as well. He was born with a natural magic that was only rivaled by Emeraude's power. That was why although he was the same age as Ferio, Clef was already the royal advisor, entrusted with the protection of all of Cephiro. He was also the mysterious one in the palace with many secrets about him. 17 years ago, Clef was bought to the palace and raised along with the princes. By 10, he already surpassed even the best mage and was requested by the previous queen to teach the royal heirs. Since then, he had stopped growing and remained in his childish form. As the Master Mage of Cephiro, his petite body was covered in many layers of his white robe, a headdress with a large blue stone in the front was placed in his lavender hair, and he always carried around a staff even bigger than himself. The only thing that was un-childish about him was a pair of cold blue eyes and his deep, wise voice.

"Hey, Clef." Ferio greeted the mage. He was not surprised that Clef showed no reaction. Even he, himself, had never seen the mage's smile and was already lucky to hear him talk. "What's up?"

"The queen requests your presence. The princesses are all here." Clef's tone was even, as usual.

"Already?" Ferio groaned, "Please Clef, you know how much I hate that." He pouted like a child.

"It's no use prince, it's for Cephiro's sake that you must find a queen to take Emeraude's place." The mage replied. "But don't worry, there're a thousand princesses for you to choose from."

"Oh my god! A thousand!" Ferio wanted to faint. Here he was, the ever inexperienced one with girl, and he had to deal with a thousand princesses fighting over him. That was torture! He was in the process of jumping off the balcony and running away when Clef's purple magic wrapped around him as they teleported to the palace's grand hall.

Sighing in defeat, Ferio had no choice but to follow Clef.

* * *

"My dear, what took you so long?" Queen Emeraude exclaimed happily at the sight of her little brother. Ferio saw that his brothers and sisters were all ready for the welcoming party. 

Queen Emeraude was wearing a pure white dress that hugged her slim body and fell around her on the ground. She was leaning against her husband, King Zagato while his arm draped around her waist. The two always made a marvelous picture with their opposing beauty. While the Queen was as bright as the sun, the King was cold as the darkness. Their passionate love was one of the reasons his sister wanted to step down off the throne. Ferio knew that they had gone through many difficulties to be with each other because the royalties from other lands were all against their marriage, scared of the combination of the great Queen and a powerful Priest. Zagato was once Cephiro's second strongest mage beside Clef but he threw away his title to marry Emeraude. Now they just wanted to leave everything behind and have a peaceful life. Knowing his sister's wish and wanting to help her, Ferio didn't object much when they announced him as the heir of Cephiro's throne.

Standing beside the King and Queen were the two other princes of Cephiro. Lantis, in his usual black knight suit with a bored expression on his face, was oblivious to many princesses who were giggling and pointing at him. With his short black hair, captivating dark eyes and especially his calm attitude, Ferio always thought that the 20-year-old prince and their brother-in-law were very much alike.

Next to him was the youngest prince of Cephiro, Ascot. The 17-year-old boy had an innocent and gentle look on his face with a pair of green eyes and brown hair. Unlike his big brother, Ascot blushed as a princess waved boldly at him. Since he was not the social type, people's attention always made him uncomfortable.

Ferio nodded and walked toward them.

Queen Emeraude smiled and clapped her hands. "My dear princesses, since our princes are all here, let's begin the party."

* * *

Leaning against a tree in the palace's garden, Clef sighed. After he brought the prince to the hall, he secretly slipped out, wanting to avoid unnecessary attention. He knew it would make him more mysterious, but Clef never cared. He just wanted to be alone. 

"Hey kid." Clef's eyes snapped open. It was impossible for him to not sense a presence approaching and he was surprised. Staring at his face, just a few centimeters away was a pair of big blue eyes. Startled, Clef gasped and fell to the ground in a very childish way.

"Are you alright?" The young girl in front of him asked, amusement filled her gorgeous orbs. She was wearing a white princess gown with no jewelry except a crystal crown on her head which made her pale skin glow in the dark night. The thing that amazed him most was her unusual but absolutely beautiful blue hair. It was long and swung elegantly in the wind. Her smile was sweet and serene.

If Clef hadn't grown-up with the golden flower of Cephiro, Queen Emeraude herself, he would immediately declare that girl to be the most fascinating creature in the world.

"Here." He blinked as she held up a hand to him. After she helped Clef up, she began to brush off dust from his robe and said in a very gentle, sisterly tone. "You look like you're fine. I'm sorry to have surprised you. What's a child like you doing here?"

It was clear that this girl did not know that she was facing the great Master Mage of Cephiro. Feeling irritated at the embarrassing situation, Clef brushed off her hand forcefully and snapped. "Aren't I the one who should ask that question? I live here. You're the stranger."

She grinned. "I came here on Queen Emeraude's invite. Oh no!" She gasped, as she suddenly remembered the invite. "I'm gonna be late! You just said that you live here didn't you? Take me to the grand hall!" With that she quickly grabbed the little man's hand and began to run.

"Hey! Hey! Stop!" Clef's protest was ignored as he was dragged along rather roughly.

* * *

Please R&R. All suggestions are appreciated. 


	2. The Ball

...uhm... what to say?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 – The Ball

* * *

"We're finally there!" She cried out excitedly, flinging the wooden door open. She found herself standing in front of thousands of royalties in the grand hall. Noticing their sudden silence, she smiled nervously and stepped into the room. Glancing around, she spotted a beautiful blonde surrounded by some well-dressed men that she guessed to be the Queen and her brothers. They were looking her way, but strangely enough, the attention was focused on the little kid whose hand she was holding.

Before she could react, the Queen said with clear surprise in her voice. "Clef? Where have you been? We were looking for you." She stared at their hands. "What… were you doing?"

'_So this boy is also a member of the royal family?'_ She glanced down at the child as he jerked his hand away from hers, a tiny sign of red passing through his face. He hurriedly made his way toward the queen through a crowd of curious princesses who were watching the scene.

"I'm sorry for my absence, my Queen; this lady was lost in the garden and I had to assist her in finding her way back." He bowed down.

"Assist, huh?" One of the men standing beside Queen Emeraude grinned. He had green hair and the friendliest appearance of the group. "And here I was, believing that you had purposely snuck out of the party like usual."

"…"

"Though, I too think the company of this beautiful lady would be much more enjoying than this boring ball itself." He winked, making her even more confused. This child must be very close to the man whom she believed to be a prince.

"That's enough Ferio; and Clef, you can stand up now." Emeraude broke the tense air with her sweet and gentle voice. She then turned to Umi. "I believe that you missed everyone's entrance. May I ask who you are?"

"I… I am Umi Ryuuzaki, third princess of Chizeta Clan." She blushed, embarrassed of her earlier actions.

"Princess of Chizeta, I welcome you to Cephiro." The Queen smiled. "Thank you for bringing back our Master Mage, though it was a rare chance to find him at a party like this."

"It was noth—" Then she gasped. "Do you mean to say that this little kid here is the great Master Mage of Cephiro?"

"It may sound unbelievable, but yes. Clef?"

"It is right, my Queen." The short Mage was standing and glaring at her, but now it was not only Umi that stared at him, but a bunch of shocked princesses. Whispers like "That's weird!", "So that's the rumored Mage…" , "You gotta be kidding!" and "No way." could be heard throughout the grand hall.

"Everyone, let us continue with the festivities." Queen Emeraude exclaimed.

* * *

"This makes the 146th princess I've danced with this evening. Oh hell." Ferio groaned mentally while entering the stage, this time it was a Fahrenian princess in his arms. The second prince of Cephiro was currently half tired, half pissed off at the fact that his two brothers had disappeared at the beginning of the ball, leaving him to deal with a thousand princesses alone. One after the other, they tried every way to get near him, dancing and flirting at the same time, which gave him no chance to escape. Thanks to that, he even danced with an old lady who he found difficult to call a princess because of her age which tripled his own. Or a little girl who only reached his waist (but was already too haughty for his liking; the second princess of Fahren…). Nearly all of his teenage strength was drawn out.

"Ah!" The princess in his arms suddenly tripped, and Ferio was forced to snap out of his thoughts to catch her in time. She blushed furiously and mumbled a quick sorry. That wasn't her first time tripping, and it was clear that she wasn't a very good dancer. Ferio chuckled, finding her clumsiness to be rather adorable. At least it wasn't just an excuse to get close to him or a mannered act. Unlike other princesses, this one didn't even try to get near him and he just happened to pick her up randomly in a corner while being chased by a large crowd. Since they started dancing, she didn't flirt with him once and kept quiet the whole time instead. He felt grateful for that, it was like a heavenly break for him tonight. Further more, compared to the others, this girl was pretty. Her brown hair was curly and short, which he found very rare for a noble lady. Her eyes were an emerald color and she did not have the irresistible charm and overwhelming beauty like the blue-haired princess he saw earlier in the ball, but her angelic face gave the impression of sincerity and gentleness.

At the thought of the strange girl, Ferio let out a disappointed sigh. He had been scanning the room since the ball started to find her, but couldn't seem to find that remarkable blue hair anywhere. He guessed that she was avoiding them because of the embarrassing situation earlier. It was a pity, because not only was he fascinated by her features, but Ferio was also interested in the fact that she was the only girl that had ever given him the chance to see the Master Mage's red face, which he found more miraculous than magic itself.

Stopping once more to help the princess regain her balance, Ferio decided that she would only cause more damage to herself if they continued dancing and it was also the only chance for him to leave the party in a proper way. So, he politely said, "Princess Fuu Hououji, would you like to take a break and enjoy the fresh air for a while? I could show you our royal garden."

"It would be nice, your highness." Princess Fuu smiled brightly and seemed relieved. Perhaps she too wanted to get out of this torture party. He then offered her a hand and they walked out.

Watching the scene, Queen Emeraude smiled with satisfaction.

* * *

"Hey." Umi called.

"…"

"Would you please stop for a moment?" She said hesitantly.

"No." The tiny Mage snapped, not slowing his pace. Due to the fact that she just gave him a rather embarrassing entrance in front of the entire group of royalties and visitors, this blue-haired princess was the last person he wanted to see or let alone stop for. "Princess, since you now know that I am the Master Mage of Cephiro, and not a little kid, please do me a favor and go away."

"But I only—" Umi blinked. It was not difficult for her to catch up with Clef due to his small form. She had followed him when he took advantage of Queen Emeraude's inattention and sneaked out of the party again.

"Your purpose is following the princes, not me. Get lost." Clef said coldly.

"Wait, I only want to say— Please hear me…" The thought of her fault kept Umi trying. Of course, getting the prince's attention was important to her, but considering the large amount of princesses in the hall she hardly could do that now. Further more, she wanted to settle things with the Mage first. A possible future Queen of Cephiro couldn't have any contradiction with the great Master Mage.

"Hmn."

Umi didn't give up.

"You see," She pleaded, trying to hold down her rising annoyance as much as possible. She wasn't a calm type and this man was really beginning to get on her nerves. But Umi couldn't let that stop her on her way to the throne. "I know it was my fault back there, so I want to apologize to you. I didn't know it was you. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me." She finished in a breath.

"Is that all?"

"Huh? Yes…" She replied, confused.

"Well, I forgive you. Satisfied?" Clef didn't turn back to face Umi, but kept pacing in the hallway. His voice had an uncaring tone. "Now, leave me alone."

That was it.

If he had known her better, he would most likely have reconsidered those words. No man had ever dared to treat the princess of Chizeta like that.

She had reached her limit.

Umi stopped, her beautiful face puckered, her lips tightened, and her eyes were sending daggers to Clef's back. She clenched her fists and mumbled to herself, "What a bastard."

"Excuse me?" Clef turned back, surprised.

"I said you're a real bastard!" She shouted, long gone was the patience and effort to keep her noble manner; it was wasted on him. There she was, sincerely apologizing for an unintentional fault that she didn't even mean, only to receive such rude treatment! Whatever he was, her pride as a princess never allowed anyone to talk to her like that and walk away without paying some price.

"Well, back to true form aren't we." Clef rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid that you're being a bit too rough for your position, princess."

"And I must say your childish appearance fits your attitude perfectly, little boy. To think how rude you are to not accept a lady's honest apology." Umi shot back, placing her hands on her hips.

"I already DID said that I forgave you. What more do you want?" Clef's eyes twitched dangerously. "And don't ever call me a little boy again."

"Then at least some sincerity into your words, Mr. Oh-So High-and-Mighty." Umi snorted. "Anyway, I don't care anymore if you hate me now."

"You're such pathetic creature of a princess." Clef eyes her. "I would be surprised if you made it to the throne with your horrible behavior."

"Are you challenging me? To your information, I am ONLY polite with someone that deserves it." Umi said. "And I will definitely get what I want. Want to make a bet?"

"So certain of yourself? Let me tell you first, that our princes are not the type to be lured by mere beauties."

"The Winner can have one request." She smirked. "I have more than a face, I assure you."

"I highly doubt that."

"So it's settled then?"

"Whatever." Clef turned and began to walk away. With a quick flip he disappeared in a purple light of magic, leaving Umi astounded.

"Damn you, arrogant brat! How dare you leave a lady in strange place like this? And I don't even know the way!" The blue-haired princess shouted into the dark night.

* * *

"Woah, fresh air is surely the best!" Ferio said happily, enjoying the cold wind of the night. "It's so nice to be outside again, don't you think?" He turned back, but what he saw made him frown.

Leaning against a white statue, the brown-haired princess winced as if she was in pain. Her hands were clutching her gown tightly, and her breath was heavy. Looking up to find the prince staring at her, she smiled weakly. Then she attempted to take a few steps but tripped as she did so.

Ferio flew immediately to her side, concern filled his voice. "Are you all right, princess?"

"Yes… I think so, your majesty." Fuu tried to hide her pain but failed miserably. She couldn't even stand properly.

"Let's go there." The green-haired prince lead her to a nearby fountain and helped her to sit down. Ignoring her weak protests, he lifted one of the princess's feet up and carefully removed her shoes. His eyes widened at the sign of her swollen flesh. She whimpered in pain again.

"Why didn't you tell me? You shouldn't dance in this state. Were you enduring this the whole time?" His voice was a mix of confusion and worry.

"Sorry… It's just that I am not used to wearing those high heels, and dancing with you was a great honor and I couldn't…" She lowered her voice. "I'm sorry for bothering you with this."

Ferio couldn't believe this girl hid her pain just to dance with him! Why did she work so hard to keep it a secret? He thought that her intention was throne but now, seeing her in such a miserable state, Ferio couldn't help but feel pity. She hadn't tried anything to impress him so he doubted this was one of her tricks. He picked her up in his arms and began to walk, "Sorry for my rudeness princess, but I must carry you to your chamber to rest."

"You don't have to…" The princess exclaimed. Her face reddened but she couldn't do anything to protest.

"It is my responsibility." He said determinedly.

* * *

"Bastard! Jerk! Stupid, arrogant brat!" Umi mumbled angrily while pacing in the hallway. It had been a while since her encounter with the Master Mage and she still couldn't find her way back. The blue-haired princess began to feel anxious and tired. She took a few random turns when she suddenly heard a girl's voice. Feeling relieved, Umi followed it to a beautiful lake. It was surrounded by many trees with statues and water sparkling gently in the moonlight. She stepped closer to a large tree near the lake and spotted two people. One of them, who was laying under the tree, was the eldest prince of Cephiro, Prince Lantis, with his usual black suit and bored expression on his face. The other one was a princess with flaming red hair and a pink gown, but she was so short that Umi wondered if she was a child. She was holding something in her hands.

"Uhm… excuse me… " The girl started timidly, "I wonder if—"

"Go away." The prince said coldly, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"But—"

"I will not dance with you. I will not sleep with you. And no, I will not marry you. So leave me alone." His tone was even.

"You're mistaken." She blinked. "I—I just want to give you—"

"You have nothing I'm interested in. It's no use."

"But it is yo—"

"Have you all princesses no manner at all? All you want is our title and power and you'll do anything to get it. How pathetic."

The anger in Umi was rising again. She couldn't believe that this country's men were all jerks. First the Master Mage, and now the First Prince. Both were so rude, cold-hearted and arrogant that they couldn't even listen to a complete phrase from someone before they judged them. She couldn't take it anymore. Umi walked toward the prince and the red-haired princess.

"Hey, your damn Highness." She called, standing beside the other girl. The red-haired princess gasped and Lantis's eyes merely opened, slightly surprised at such rude words. He looked at Umi and sighed. "Another one? Why can't you people leave me alone?"

"Well excuse me, I have some advice for you.'" She growled. "Don't think so damn high of yourself."

The dark-haired prince rolled his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean, it is not because you men are good looking, rich or powerful that all the women in this want to be courted by you. Indeed we are here because we want to marry the princes, but it's not like we're all begging for your precious love!" Umi shouted, letting out all her anger.

Lantis blinked. This princess was definitely different from the others. After a moment of shock, he asked amusedly "So?"

"You have to treat women nicely and listen to them at least once, like a gentleman would do." She said.

"But all they do is flirt with men. I find it boring." He shook his head.

"It's not like that, sir. I just wanted to return your dagger that you dropped." The red-haired princess suddenly said, handing him a golden dagger.

Reluctantly, Lantis took the dagger and examined it. It was indeed his favorite one. That meant he had been unreasonably harsh toward this girl, but his pride wouldn't let him show his shame. However, Umi wasn't going to stand for that.

"See? She had good intention and you just shoved her aside. That's really bad." She pointed out.

"Hmn." He couldn't protest anymore.

"I demand you apologize to her."

The red-haired princess looked embarrassed. "No, no! It's alright… You don't have to –" But Umi cut her off. "It is what a well raised noble should do. Well?"

"Okay." Lantis said, nearly smiling. He knew he should apologize, but he felt a bit embarrassed about it. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, milady." And he kissed the red-haired princess's hand. "Thank you for your kind help."

"No… err… You're welcome!" The princess blushed deeply and stepped back.

"How's that?" Lantis glanced at the blue-haired girl.

"Good." Umi breathed out. At least this guy seemed more reasonable that that purple-haired bastard of a Mage.

"Now, it seems that we have no more reason to interrupt your precious private time." Umi smiled, feeling more at ease now. She turned to the still blushing princess. "Could you walk me to the grand hall? I can't find the way."

"Su-sure." The girl nodded and they began to walk away when Lantis suddenly asked from behind. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Umi Ryuuzaki of Chizeta." With that, the two princesses disappeared in the hallway, leaving the dark-haired prince alone.

'_Umi… what an interesting princess'. _

**

* * *

eternal usako, bloodydazer, dewprism56: Thank for your lovely reviews, I will try harder in the later chapters, but no one is perfect, and English just isn't my forte. So, please bear with me :( I'd appreciate it.**

Please keep R&R!


	3. The Contest

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: The Contest

* * *

"Princess Umi! Princess Umi please wake up!" Umi stirred, her sleep was disturbed by the maid's desperate call. Snuggling deeper in her pillows, she mumbled 'leave me alone' and returned to dreamland.

"Please princess! Everyone has gone to the dining room for breakfast! The queen has requested all the princesses to be there!" The maid pleaded while continuing to shake her master, she nearly cried at the thought of punishment in case the one that she took charge of was late. Her effort was finally returned when the princess's eyes immediately snapped open at the mention of queen Emeraude.

Umi groaned in frustration, tiredly climbed out of the large bed and still produced curses while the maid happily help her change the clothes. She has spent the first night in Cefiro anxiously in sleeplessness. Later that night when she has safely gone to her own room and had a quiet moment with no more disturbing men, Umi began to calmly relive the situation. Since her irritated mood had completely disappeared and her sense was back at that time, the more she thought of her early actions the more she was terrified. Of all people, she had insulted the great Master Mage which was the most important member of Cefiro's royal council; she had said rude things to the first prince Lantis which was one of the men she was supposed to marry. Oh, how wonderful thing the short temper of her has caused.

"Damn it!" Umi cursed, made the maid rolled her eyes curiously. It was not the first time the princess's stubbornness was creating troubles. Back to the time she was still in Chizeta, it was once her powerful weapon to wipe away the sea of suitors under her feet. She couldn't count how many generals have cried for their mothers because of her threatening, not to mention a dozen of counts have tried to commit suicide, a few dukes have mysteriously disappeared and the rest has ran away for their dear live the minutes after their dates with her. Thank to that, the beauty was still available till now. If it was not for the country's sake and her father's request, she wouldn't consider courting a mere man that she didn't ever know and marry him. But once Umi has determined to do something, she would never back down. That was why she had to make sure to keep her emotions in good check for the time being and not involve in more trouble.

"Only if they are reasonable enough." She muttered. Umi glanced at the reflection of the maid in the mirror while she was doing her hair from behind. The girl was in her early twenty with black hair and honest face. She would be an useful source of information, Umi thought.

"What's your name?" She suddenly asked.

"I'm Ellie, your Highness." The maid replied politely.

"You live here long?"

"Since I was born, your Highness."

"Could you please cut that part?" Umi winkled her nose. "It's too bothersome, just call me Umi. Let's be friends."

"I'm afraid that would be rather inappropriate princess."

"Why? Back to my palace all the servants there are my friends." The princess titled her head. "Don't tell me Cefiro is that kind of country?"

"No... it's not like that but…" Ellie said perplexedly.

"So you have no reason not to." Umi cut her in and continued. "Hey, can you tell me about the princes?"

"I'm not allowed to gossip about the masters." Ellie shook her head.

"Relax, it will be just you and me. Just a little bit. Please?" Umi pleaded. Her face formed an extremely adorable pout that could make even a girl like Ellie blush. That worked every time.

"Okay." She sighed. This princess was too irresistible. "The first is prince Lantis, a great swordsman. He likes to travel and rarely in the palace so people don't know much about him. But you can tell he is very cool." She said dreamily. "The second is prince Ferio, the future king. He's great in sword too but unlike his brother his Majesty is very friendly with everyone, including the servants like us. He's really nice and we all expect him to ascend the throne some day." She paused a bit. "And the last one, prince Ascot, was a bit… stranger. He always hid in the royal forest near the castle that no one is permitted to come in. No one dare to, except the princes. However, he's quite cute. There was a time when I merely bumped at him in the hallway and he blushed and apologized even before I did." Ellie giggled and fixed a ribbon in Umi's hair. "That's all I can tell you, princess."

Umi didn't pay attention to her maid anymore but busied herself by analyzing the information she just received. _'Indeed the one named Lantis is handsome, but he's also a bit too cold and arrogant. Further more I've argued with him so he's out of the question.'_ She sighed. _'I wonder if the other two can be any better. Back to the ball last night that Ferio seemed to be the sly type and I hadn't seen the third one yet, actually he hasn't made any impression. They definitely shouldn't be like...'_

"What about the Master Mage?" She blurted out. However, Ellie has finished her make up at the same time and hurried her into joining the breakfast. Reluctantly Umi rose in her feet and leaved the room, not bothering to check herself in the mirror.

'_I will ask later. Oh well.'_

* * *

"Princesses from all lands, under the name of the Queen of Cefiro, I am very honored to have your presences here. No matter who will be chosen as the next queen of Cefiro, I hope that you all will have an enjoyable stay at our country. Please do your best for the pride of your land and prove yourself to be worthy of Escudo, the most powerful power in the world. May the Goddess bless you." Queen Emeraude, looking as radiant as ever, raised her glass of wine to welcome the princesses. Everyone followed her and cheered. Starting today the contest for choosing brides was begun.

"And I do not hope for a queen who has a late habit." The queen added as everyone turned at the door. Failed to slip in secretly, the newcomer smiled embarrassedly and quickly made her way toward an available seat. Although the table was very large, probably the largest one Umi has ever saw but most of places near the princes were occupied and there was only one seat that was remained at the end of the table. Didn't have any other choice, she sat in and noticed that though it was very far, but she was indeed facing the eldest prince at the opposite side. There was a very faint but definitely amused glint in his eyes as he was staring at her. Umi's cheeks reddened as she looked down, pretending that she didn't see it.

It seemed like she has made fun of herself every time in front of those princes.

"Okay," Queen Emeraude stood up and clapped her hands, "I just want to make sure that everyone will hear the rulers." That gained everyone's attention. "Firstly, there will be tests of knowledge, dance, singing, riding, archery and swordsmanship. Three princesses who have best records of each category will be chosen. The second round, these eighteen princesses will have to pass the trial which the princes decide to choose only three princesses at the final. They will be trained magic and Cefiro's royal manners by our Master Mage Clef in 3 months. At the enthronement's ceremony, the new king will announce his chosen queen and the remainders will eventually marry the other two princes." Emeraude finished happily. "Is there any question?"

Whispers were growing loud in the dinning room. Umi smirked. She couldn't say that she was the best in all of this but surely she was trained enough to do some tricks.

"Why a queen has to have such abilities like riding, archery and swordsmanship? I mean, we are princesses not warriors." A high-pitched voice questioned. It was belonged to a princess with a bit too much make-up on her face that made she look like a waxen doll and amount of jewelries that made people wondered how she even managed to stand with them on. A bunch of princesses with similar appearance agreed with her.

The Queen's face was serious when she slowly began to answer. "My noble ladies," her voice was still gentle yet firm at the same time, "If anyone of you came here with the illusion of great wealth and power that our country has merely created, I'd be happy to have you as our honorable guest and bid farewell when you come home. However, a true Queen need more than that. Right now when we are sitting here and eating a plentiful breakfast, our soldiers are fighting those monsters at the North to protect us. We don't gain peace with nothing but trade by our own blood and lives. Even if the Queen doesn't go to the battlefield, her soul and her power are always serving her people's safety."

For a moment, silence filled the room. Everyone was overwhelmed by Queen Emeraude's glory and nobleness. Even Umi was staring at her with a new found admiration. Was this the true form of a queen, she wondered, if someday she could become like her. Aside from only the beauty she has seen before, there was so much more. There was greatness.

Noticed the tense air she has caused, Emeraude softened her eyes. "Worry not, my dears. As long as you have a strong will you can do anything. Actually, this kind of test will give you more chances. If you're not good in one category, you can try another." She smiled. "To tell the truth, I has passed before only thank to my first place in singing category."

* * *

"Really, that queen is amazing." Umi sighed. She was still dazed by Emeraude's early speech even now when she was walking in the hallway. After that the queen has announced that the test would be started in ten days and Umi decided to spend her free time in the palace's garden, just to clear her head.

"Hey." Umi suddenly felt a light tap at her shoulder. She turned back to find a girl smiling and recognized her as the princess that has been with Lantis last night.

At that time Umi was too in the mood to pay attention to this girl's appearance but now while getting a close look at her, she had to admit that this princess was very cute. She had an innocent, childish and rather round face and her long pigtail was bright red like flame. However, the most attractive on this princess, in a strange way, was her big red eyes. It was lively, honest and contained a hidden strength that gave Umi a moment of doubt if she really was the timid girl last night.

"Hello." Umi greeted friendly.

"Hello, you're the one who helped me yesterday right? You've left so quickly that I hadn't the chance to thank you." The other princess asked happily. "I've been searching for you since morning but didn't see you anywhere so I began to wonder if you truly came here to attend the princess contest."

"Ah, it's just that…" Umi laughed embarrassedly, "Last night I didn't sleep well and woke up late this morning."

"Sometimes I'm like you too. Especially when I'm in foreign country like this." She nodded. "By the way I'm Hikaru Shidou from Autozam, please to meet you."

"Well I am…"

"Princess Umi Ryuuzaki of Chizeta, right? You've said it yesterday."

"I did?"

"Yes, when prince Lantis asked your name. You're pretty brave to treat him that cold." Hikaru pointed out.

"It's not something to proud of." Umi sighed. "Anyway you're not too timid though, why didn't you talk back to that rude prince?"

"See, you're saying bad thing about him again." Hikaru laughed. "I'm just not use to men's company aside from my brothers and my bodyguard. They're not cold like him too. And although I admire your straightness I never dare to talk back to my possibly future husband like you do."

"I guess you're right. Too bad we must try to put up with that attitude in case of marrying him. Sometimes I truly hate my temper."

"But I like you! I mean, you seem really nice to help me yesterday and I wonder if we can be friends." Hikaru said hopefully.

"Aren't we already enemies in the way to win the queen's throne?" Umi raised her eyebrows. "And I only helped you because I was pissed of that prince."

"It's not like that." Hikaru protested. "Indeed we have to try our best to win but that doesn't mean we can't make friends." She said disappointedly. "This place was full of strangers and I can't help but feel lonely. All others princess act cold to me because of this contest. Are you like them too?"

Umi looked at the red-haired princess oddly. Her honest words and innocent face erased every doubt in Umi's mind about a plan was formed to get rid of an enemy. This Hikaru sure had an interesting way of thinking. Umi wasn't such heartless that saw every other princess as her enemy but she didn't intent to make friend with them too. She simply didn't care.

"Fine," Umi said, "We're friends."

"Really? I'm so happy!" Hikaru exclaimed happily and danced around the blue-haired princess like a child just received his gift.

"It's like I just have a new little sister." Umi chuckled amusedly.

"Hey! I'm already 17 years old!" Hikaru protested.

"What?" Umi stopped laughing and studied the figure in front of her: A pink dress with many red ribbons at the neck, waist and the fringe; a height that barely reached Umi's nose. She shook her head in disbelieving. "You must be 14 at least. There's no way you're the same age as me."

"Why everyone always mistakes as a child?" The red-haired princess pouted.

* * *

"Why is it so hard?" Fuu groaned miserably while rubbing her leg after a countless fall. The brown-haired princess was so dreaded of the dancing category that she decided to train herself in the palace's garden right after the meeting was over. However, due to her crumpled and dirty green dress it was obvious that she didn't have much success. Beside from her incredible bad skill, her swollen feet also prevented Fuu from dancing. "Memorizing a dozen history books is definitely a piece of cake compared to this."

"Are you alright?" Startled at the sudden voice, Fuu's head jerked up only to see two pair of curious eyes staring at her. Feeling unconfident and embarrassed, she stammered "I-I'm alr-right!"

"It seems like I startle a lot people these day." The one with blue hair laughed then offered Fuu a hand. "Come on, do you plan to sit there all day?"

"Thank you…" She tried to stand up but her legs were too weak to obey.

"Be careful!" The blue-haired girl caught Fuu in her arms and managed to lead her sit down on the grass with her friend's help. Pulled out a handkerchief she began to wipe the dirt in Fuu's face and her dress while the other one examined her legs. "I'm Umi Ryuuzaki and she's Hikaru Shidou. You're one of the princesses, right? What are you doing here? Did you just have a fight or something? Your clothes are all worn out and there are several bruises on your skin." She joked but concern was shown clearly in her voice.

"I…uhm… I just… Ah-!" Fuu whimpered painfully when the red-haired girl called Hikaru accidentally touched her feet.

"So-sorry!"

"Well, My name is Fuu Hououji of Fahren and I… just do some dancing training." She finally regained her voice but looked away due to embarrassed. "It's ridiculous, isn't it?"

"Wow! You train so hard that your feet go swollen? That's awesome!" Hikaru exclaimed, surprising the brown-haired princess.

"Wha-what?" She blinked.

"She's right." Umi grinned, brushed of the last dirt in Fuu's cheek. "It's not ridiculous at all. Your skill may be bad but your effort is cool. It's not like every princess could work hard like you did. I like those who have strong determination."

"You two really think so?" Fuu blushed. "Thank you."

"It's nothing, but next time you have to train properly in order not to hurt yourself again."

"That's right! Why don't you teach her how to dance, Umi?" The red-haired princess suggested, once again made the other two raised their eyebrows in surprise. "I mean, Chizeta is famous for its dancers, isn't it? And you are their princess after all, you must have great skill!"

"Teach her?" Umi repeated, looking puzzled.

"No-no! You don't have to, I'm alright…" Fuu shook her head, dismissed the idea. She didn't believe there was a princess that would help her enemy in the progress of winning the heart of some men.

"But Umi said that she liked Fuu's determination, didn't she?" Hikaru said cheerfully. "I know Umi is a good person, she would help other people!"

"Wha…" The blue-haired princess felt slightly disturbed but looking at the little girl puppy eyes, she didn't have the heart to refuse. "Okay. Anyway dealing with this kind of contest just some tricks would do."

* * *

Please R&R. 


	4. The Silent Forest

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Silent Forest**

_

* * *

She was standing there, in the usual place. Flowers were everywhere, blossoming brightly, filling the air with tiny petals and sweet aroma. Surrounding by white and yellow chrysanthemums, she looked just like one of them._

_She was dancing alone, in the middle of the flower field. Her long, white dress with shades of gold seemed like melting in pure air; her delicate ribbons were flying in winds; flowers petals were whirling around her with every step. Her figure was fragile and small, yet so enchanting that captured his eyes and drew him close. Oddly enough, his eyes seemed to be blurred whenever he tried to see her face, like it was covered by a mist. _

_She was humming a sweet melody. Although he could never make out what she was singing, her soothing, gentle voice always brought him peace and warm. He wanted to stay like this forever, watching her._

_However, just like every time before, her voice slowly lowered and her feature slowly faded into thin air. And like always, he tried to reach to her with all his might. Just a few more step, and he never succeeded._

"Wait!" He woke up with a startle; his cry tore up the silent night. His forehead was dipping with sweat as he took a moment to calm his mind.

He had that dream again. The same dream as his first one when he was just 10 years old. In 8 years since then, nearly every day he had dream about the same scene, the same person. He always felt special toward the mysterious girl; he felt that she was the one for him in his destiny. However, he never knew who she was.

This time, there was something different in his dream. Ferio felt like that he would meet her very soon.

* * *

"At this part, you have to twirl and fall back slightly in the companion's arm. Yes, like that. Don't tiptoe all the time or those high heels will really break." Taking the male place, Umi's hand held Fuu's tightly as the other one wrapped around the brown-haired princess's waist and leaded her every elegance step. Both were sweating from nearly two hours of practice and Fuu was slowly, but clearly getting better. After all she was still a noble birth with natural grace, Umi concluded, and the only thing that lacked in Fuu was some activities which couldn't be found in her huge books.That was such a beautiful morning, made Fuu smiled with slight guilt. Since the day they've met Umi and Hikaru came to practice with her every morning. Hikaru was always eager to help her and Umi, although had seemed reluctant at the beginning, also became very serious in teaching the brown-haired princess. Right now when Fuu was dancing with Umi, the red-haired princess was sitting nearby and watching them intently. It turned out that Hikaru was also quite skilled in dancing so the two princesses were taking turns to teach Fuu. If Umi's dancing style was slow yet captivating, graceful and changeful like water; then Hikaru was a little fire pixie that created passionate and exciting air with every quick move. Both were by far the greatest dancers Fuu had ever known. 

"My, my, what are our pretty ladies doing here?" A masculine voice came out of no where and startled the girls. They all turned toward its direction and spotted the second prince of Cefiro, looking the least elegant as a noble could be. Instead of the radiant white suit he has worn in the welcome party, Ferio picked a simple yellow tunic with inner black shirt and green trousers. With his disheveled but unmistaken green hair, he looked just like a normal boy, not the heir of Cefiro's throne. Umi had to blink several times before fully recognizing the prince, while Fuu blushed immediately at the sight of him and Hikaru, well, just looking surprised.

"Training for the upcoming contest, I guess?" Figured that no one would answer his question, Ferio grinned friendly and walking toward the princesses. Umi and Fuu released each other a bit when the prince approach them and Umi stepped back as Ferio held out a hand to Fuu. Ferio cast a glance at her and then turned back to the confused brown-haired princess. "May I?" he asked.

"Uh-Uhm… Yes." Fuu placed her right hand in Ferio's left one hesitantly. She left out a soft gasp as he pulled their body closer and began to waltz. This time Fuu didn't fall or step on her companion's feet, she managed to follow Ferio's lead while being just a little slower.

"You're quite alright," Ferio stopped the dance and, if it was possible, Fuu's cheeks reddened. "I assume all of this is given to your credit?"

"That's nothing prince, me and princess Hikaru here just help her a bit," Umi smiled sheepishly, the prince has indeed make a good impression in her. Although he seemed a bit sloppy for her taste but Umi felt more comfortable with this side of him. The innocent Hikaru might also think that, for she suddenly voiced out. "It's because Fuu has good determination and she is a fast learner too."

"You're already being friends with each other?" the green-haired boy raised his eyebrows, "That's strange. From what I see all other princesses are treating each other like enemies."

"Nothing strange at all, prince. Umi is a good princess; Fuu is a good princess, so it's fantastic to be friends with them." Hikaru's naïve protest made Umi burst into laughing and Fuu just smiled shyly at her.

"That's good. I'm sure your efforts will be paid off well," Ferio chucked then turned to Fuu and told her gently, "Since that night I intended to pay you a visit, but since there were so much to prepare for the contest, I wasn't able to. Forgive me."

"No, no your highness, it's me who should have to thank you," Fuu stammered. It seemed like she could never be near this prince without blushing. "The doctor you sent to me was very skilled and my feet were getting so much better. They're barely hurt now."

"I'm glad, but you mustn't train so hard until your feet are fully recovered. It seems like you all are pretty tired, why don't go rest a bit?" He turned to the other princesses but his eyes were once again resting on Umi. "I know a very beautiful place in the Silent forest, what would you say about lunch?"

Fuu looked at the prince, an uncomfortable feeling spread in her heart. She didn't want to admit but it was kind of disappointing. It was clear that the green-haired prince was somehow interested in her friend. If it wasn't, then why would him glance at her so occasionally like that? The thought of that fact clouded her head and frightened her more by coming up with the realization that she involuntarily wanted the prince's attention all by herself. This was simply not like her.

"Sorry, but I still have some practices to do," Fuu refused politely, "I don't have much time left."

"That's right prince, it was nice of you for dropping by but we have to continue…" Umi agreed but was cut off by Fuu, "No Umi, you have practiced with me since morning. Now please rest a bit, princess Hikaru can teach me in your place."

"But there's no way I can go while you two practicing here…"

"We'll be fine Umi, it's my turn anyway. And you can enjoy lunch with the prince," Hikaru chimed in happily.

Umi sighed and turned to Ferio. "Is that alright with you? I mean, there will be only me and you and we barely know each other…"

"No problem. It is my pleasure to accompany a beautiful lady like you." He ginned.

* * *

"So princess Umi, what do you think about this place?" Ferio asked proudly, satisfied at the princess's astonishment. One hand of Umi was clapped over her mouth as her eyes widened slightly. Surely Ellie the maid had told her about the Silent forest but it was mainly about its horrible monsters and absolute dangers, and never was Umi aware of the beautiful view in front of her. Fresh air, shady trees, grassy ground filled with tiny white daisies that created the sweetest fragrance ever; and even a little but pretty nonetheless waterfall. Monsters were nowhere to be seen, but only birds and other adorable creatures of the green forest. It was hard to believe this heavenly natural scene was the same fearful area that everyone talked about.

"It's so beautiful! This is absolutely the loveliest view I've ever seen." Umi commented whole-heartily.

"I'm glad you like it," the prince chuckled. He put the basket that contained their lunch on the ground and soon made himself comfortable beside it. After a moment of hesitation, Umi sat next to him and returned his smile. Even the princess of Chizeta who always preferred fancy life couldn't resist against natural beauties.

"I guess you were expecting something like, desert hills and ogres that jumped out of nowhere and attack you?" Ferio said casually while handing Umi a Cefirian pastry.

"Oh," she blinked and looked slightly embarrassed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you do," he chuckled, "Actually there are monsters in this forest, but having a prince by your side you don't have to afraid. I'll protect you."

"Then I shall thank you first, prince." Umi laughed even though the princess doubted that she would need help.

"Just Ferio is fine," the prince grinned.

"And I Umi," the blue-haired replied with equal friendliness.

They began the lunch in comfortable air and after tried a bit of the pastry Ferio handed her, Umi decided that magic actually wasn't the only one that Cefiro was best at.

"Hey Umi, what do you think of this marriage?" Ferio suddenly asked.

"Mmm… It's fine?" Umi answered half-heartedly as she was too busy in attacking another cake, "What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"Where could you find a man being happy with his live decided by another?" the prince said honestly, "Geez, I wonder how my sister came up with that stupid idea. And you princesses too, why did you agree to this?"

"It was because of… some complicated reasons," Umi replied hesitantly, she didn't like revealing her private life. However, she couldn't help but feel sympathy for the prince for their situations were very alike. "Pri… er… Ferio, sometimes you must accept your fate and get the best of it. Like, since you have to marry and there're many princess for you to choose, why don't you pick the most suitable one? I too will work hard to achieve my goal, which is marrying the most wonderful man in this world," she said.

"Hmn… you sound right… I never thought of that…" Ferio said thoughtfully.

"Of course."

"Then speaking of your most wonderful man in the world, is there any chance that it would be me?" Ferio joked.

"We'll see about that," The blue-haired princess smirked. Just a lunch and the prince already made her feel like a long time friend, Umi now had no more doubt in his friendly attitude.

"Okay," Ferio laughed, "Do you want an apple?"

"Thank you, it would be nice." With that Ferio began to search in the basket he had brought along earlier. Much to his disappointment, there was no sight of any fruit.

"Oh, I must have forgotten it while sneaking in the palace's kitchen," he tapped his forehead sheepishly. "I guess I'll just go get another one for you."

"Don't trouble yourself, I don't really need it any…" Umi started but was cut off by the prince.

"It's fine, don't you remember that we are in a forest? I know a place nearby that have many fruit. Just wait a bit here." Before Umi could reach he already stood up and leaved.

Being left alone was an idea that Umi didn't like. Although the beautiful scene of the forest did soothe her a bit, its eerie silence made her uncomfortable the same time. Glancing around, somehow Umi had a feeling that she was being watched. After a few moments, she reluctantly rose on her feet and followed the way Ferio had taken early, in hope to find the prince.

Suddenly Umi froze as a dark, large shadow towering over her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ferio's head jerked up at the frightened sound. Throwing always all the red apples in his lap, he hurriedly jumped from the tree and ran back to their rest place. "I shouldn't have left a vulnerable princess alone in the first place," he thought worriedly.

When Ferio finally reached his destination, he spotted two figures: one was Umi, and the other was a monster which looked like a giant version of a frog but was added brown fur and two long horns in the head. His sole big eye was fixing on the princess, low growls was escaping from his throat as his sharp claws was reaching out, ready to grasp Umi. However despite all his worries, Ferio stood still and watched in amazement as the princess dodged all the attacks skillfully. Her lithe body moved quickly between the monster's large but clumsy arms, her hands grabbed a twig in finding a chance to strike back. It didn't take the prince long to notice her target was the monster's only eye. Ferio could tell that Umi didn't need his help: her face showed no track of panic or fear and if his eyes served him right, she was even smirking faintly.

Just when the prince could relax, his eyes suddenly caught the sigh of a little golden bell at the monster's neck. Normal people would find the sign of an ugly creature wearing a piece of jewelry ridiculous, but Ferio was no strange to it. Without a second thought, he jumped between Umi and the monster and blocked both side's attack.

"Hey, I'm gonna finish this one!" Umi protested with a hint of annoyance.

The prince didn't reply her; instead he took a deep breath and shouted loudly, "ASSSSSCOTTTTT! SHOW UP RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL SLIDE YOUR MONSTROUS FRIEND IN TWO!" His voice echoed through the forest as Umi looked at him confusedly.

Just who was he calling?

The monster growled angrily, this time at both of them. He began to approach them again. Umi was ready to attack, but Ferio just pushed her behind and keep backing, his hand put loosely at his sword. "ASCOT! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, DO YOU HEAR ME? I'M GONNA KILL IT!"

"Just do it, Ferio! What are you waiting for?" Umi said impatiently, "Or let me…"

"No, no you can't. The last time I did that he had cried like a river and refused to come home for three months straight," Ferio whispered.

'_Who?'_, Umi thought.

"ASCOT!" he shouted again.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you already! Just don't hurt him brother," Umi turned back and saw a man rushing toward them. He walked past both of them and approached the still growling monster. Surprisingly it calmed down almost immediately at the sign of the new man and even bended down to rubbed the head at his hand.

"There, there, good boy. Just how many more I'll have to warn you to not come here again? It's dangerous, you know," The man said with an unbelievably gentle, loving voice: as if he was talking with a little puppy not a monstrous creature.

"Hey hey, do you mistake something? It was us who were in danger here," Ferio called irritatingly. Although knowing his little brother since birth, Ferio could never get used of his abnormal hobby.

"I'm sorry brother, I just think these days you would be busy and wouldn't come here for a while, so I let them roaming around freely…" He looked up and froze on his track, his eyes fixed on Umi.

"Looks like you've noticed, huh? Today I even brought a princess here. What would you do if one of your monsters hurt this fragil…" Ferio coughed, suddenly remembered the fighting scene earlier, "… noble lady?"

Umi giggled and the other man blushed. "I'm so sorry…" he muttered.

"It's alright. I'm not hurt at all, mister…er…" Umi smiled.

"His name is Ascot; He's my little brother and also the youngest prince of Cefiro," Ferio introduced, knowing that time would be wasted if they waited for his shy brother to introduce himself, "And Ascot, this is princess Umi Ryuuzaki of Chizeta Clan."

"Nice to meet you," Umi greeted cheerfully. She mentally agreed with Ellie: this Ascot was quite cute with his blushing face. The prince got the same emerald eyes as Fuu, but his brown hair was slightly deeper than her. Even though Ascot was taller than Ferio, it was the gentle and innocent look in his face that kept him from being mistaken for the older.

"Um… to tell the truth… I do remember you," he said shyly, "At the ball…"

Umi's face fell dramatically. The prince actually remembered her from the first time they've met, while she had no idea who he was. "Oh, that was so embarrassing," she smiled sheepishly and changed the topic, "So I guess there's your… pet?" she pointed at the monster now sitting obediently behind Ascot.

"Yes," Ascot replied uncomfortably. He had heard many harsh comments about his friends before and now the prince also expected Umi to say the same. "You must thing it's strange, right?"

"Of course," Ferio chimed in, "Who would want a pet that keeps roaming around and attacking people?"

"It's not like that!" Ascot protested, "Despite her appearance, Pharia is gentle and shy, there's no way she would hurt human for no reason."

"Erm… maybe it was my fault, too," Umi said, "Ph… your pet has appeared so suddenly and she kept approaching me so I became panic and threw a stone at her. And then she became angry."

"No it's me who should apology princess, if you get hurt I wouldn't know what to do," Ascot turned at her and said sincerely. Unknown to him at that moment both Ferio and Umi were thinking the same thing: If the blue-haired princess got a sword instead of that twig earlier, Ascot's beloved monster would be dead long ago.

"Forget it prince, it's not like anybody got hurt," Umi held back a snort and said, "Anyway interacting with the nature is a good thing… Are all the monsters in this forest yours friends?"

"No, it's not like that. Some are my friends and the others are creatures of the darkness," Ascot said.

"Creatures of the darkness?"

"Actually, those monsters are the same kind with the ones in the North. Once they were everywhere in Cefiro," Ferio explained, "However, after taking the throne my sister had used the legendary power Escudo to seal them forever. Most of monsters have disappeared, while a group of its leader which was stronger had managed to escape to the North and hide there. Since then in Cefiro there's no trace of monster, except for where we're standing now. The Forest of Silence is a sacred land in ancient history, where every magic will became useless no matter how strong they are. Even Escudo couldn't seal the monsters that lived in here."

"What a mysterious place," Umi shivered.

"That's why I never know how he can live with his friends here," Ferio agreed while glaring at Ascot. "It's creepy."

"You don't know brother, they're really gentle and harmless," Ascot protested and blushed lightly, "Pharia loves beautiful things, that was why she approached the princess."

"Yeah, whatever," Ferio then turned to Umi, "Let's come back to the palace Umi, I think we've had enough for today."

"What about prince Ascot?" Umi glanced quickly at the brown-haired prince, "Aren't you going to come with us?"

"No, I'll come back later," Ascot shook his head.

"See? I've told you: Ignore that weirdo," Ferio mumbled as he went to get their horse. Climbing up and wrapping her arms around him, Umi turned back and waved at the young man, "See you later, prince Ascot! I'll visit again!"

"And I'll be waiting," Ascot smiled while thinking silently.

* * *

Back to the palace.

"Thank you Ferio, it was a nice lunch today," Umi smiled when they entered the grand hall.

"It's nothing. I enjoyed it too," Ferio grinned, "If you want we could hang out sometimes."

"Really? Then next time we'll definitely have to bring Hikaru and Fuu along. I want to show them that beautiful place," Umi exclaimed happily. She didn't notice the prince's face fell slightly; it was his secret place and he only planned to spend time alone with her.

"So, you're going to see them now?" he said uncomfortably.

"No, I feel a little tired," Umi shook her head, "I guess I'll go read something. Would you mind to tell me where I could find a book? Or could you lend me one?"

"Well, since I don't read much… I guess you can find them at the palace's library."

"Is that allowed?" The princess's eyes shined with hope. It might be hard to believe but she really liked to read histories and novels: it was an enjoyable way to pass the time.

"Of course. Who would deny a princess's request?" Ferio grinned, "Take that path and you'll go straight to the library. It is rather large so you don't have to worry for getting lost."

"Thank you so much" Umi squeezed his hands happily. "See you at the dinner!"

'_She's so cute,' _Ferio sighed contently as he watched Umi's blue hair swinging elegantly in the wind as she walked away. But somehow, he had an odd feeling that he had forgotten something.

* * *

Clef walked in the corridor while sighing tiredly; he just came back after a meeting of the royal council, which he was the leader. The Master Mage didn't expect there would be that much job for them in preparing the upcoming contest. Guessed tonight he would have to work again.

Finally reaching his favorite place, Clef raised an eyebrow at the slightly opened door. Who would come to the palace's library at this time? None of the princes was interested in reading so most of the time only Clef used that room. The other one was King Zagato, but Clef just met him at the meeting and the King was going to see his wife. Lately he had become very anxious at the queen's well-being; they have decided to keep the fact that Emeraude was pregnant in secret for awhile.

So, Clef couldn't come out with any idea of the intruder.

Carefully, he opened the door and slipped in, the staff in his hand ready to strike any enemy. The room was in its usual silence, except an unfamiliar voice that was reading a poem. Clef was quite surprised as he realized that poem happened to be one of his favorites. Moreover, it was written in an ancient language that he believe was unknown to most people nowadays. The voice was soft, clear like crystal and somehow turned the reading to a gentle melody; it effectively soothed his headache and brought a strangely comfortable sensation that made Clef almost wanted to stand here and continue to listen.

However, a part of him that always preferred solitude refused to accept another presence in his private place.

Shaking off the beautiful affection, Clef silently followed the sound to the end of the room and caught a glimpse of another human being. Well, in his usual office, behind his usual desk, on his usual chair instead of the short mage himself was a blue-haired girl.

Clef recognized her as the princess that had embarrassed and challenged him at some night ago. However, no one would believe if he said that feisty, arrogant lady and the maiden currently sitting in front of him was the same person. Oblivious of the mage's presence, Umi continued to read the large book in her lap as her head tilted slightly, resting on her left arm; her cerulean hair fell gently on her shoulder and passed to the back of the chair; her face was forming a concentrate look that, if the one who was watching wasn't Clef himself, he would find it quite adorable.

Shaking his head to get rid of that thought, Clef cleared his throat. The blue-haired princess was startled, her head jerked up from the book as she stared at him in shock. Clef could see a quick frown before she put a fake smile on her face, "Hello, Master Mage. It's so nice to see you here."

"What are you doing here?" His eyes narrowed.

"Can't you tell? Of course I'm reading! This is the library!" Umi replied innocently but Clef didn't let that fool him.

"This is the library that you are not allowed to go in," Clef said.

"Oh, don't worry about that Clef," Umi continued with her sugar voice, but at the same time she was fighting the inner urge to punch that arrogant face. But not this time. "Ferio said that I could come here anytime I want."

"Ferio?" Clef raised an eyebrow, "You sure are getting fast."

"I want to make sure that I'll win our bet," she said coolly.

"We'll see about that, but now leave. I need to work," he demanded. Seeing this princess would only give more headaches aside from the tiredness after a long day work (and Clef absolutely would never admit that he had found her poem reading enjoyable).

"Go ahead. I'll just sit somewhere else," Umi eagerly stood up. No matter how tempting it was, she didn't want to create more trouble with this master mage. The princess had vowed to control her emotions as long as possible.

"When I say leave, I mean -outside the door-." He said coldly.

"But I read and you work, isn't it fine as long as we won't disturb each other?" Umi tried to reason with him.

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not used to have people around when I work," Clef walked toward the chair and sit down, made Umi step aside with a bewildered look. "Since the princes never show their cares, the queen has given me the right to manage this library. Every single book here was precious and antique; and I see no reason for you to be interested in them. Letting you read them would only be a waste."

For a moment, Umi just stood still and stared incredulously at Clef. She seriously wondered how a man this unreasonable could become the Master Mage of Cefiro. Well, maybe his magical skill was as incredible as his arrogance.

"Fine, I'll leave," Umi took a deep breath to calm herself, "But remember, it is not because I'm afraid of you, but because I cannot be in the same room with a stingy bastard! Do you think that you're the only one who can read in this world? I'm telling you, I'm not a fucking dizt who only know how to shake her ass around and flirt with any man she meets!" she hissed.

"Oh really? That shows in your every word, princess," Clef replied mockingly.

Umi's face was burning with rising anger. Just what wrong with this man? He was the first human ever who didn't flinch at her rage and always found something to retort. And she was trying to be friendly here! Umi knew that if she didn't leave right now, she would inevitably cause another heated argument. Without a word, she threw the book on his table and stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly in her way.

Clef sighed and began his work.

* * *

Please review, you will make a person happy by doing that XD 


End file.
